As You Wish
by aly3elf101
Summary: Yaoi - The pureblood prince receives a strange present, it comes with only two instructions: Rub the lamp and Make three wishes. What will kaname do with his striking, foulmouthed silver-haired genie?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, never have, never will.**

**Warnings: This is a yaoi story. If you don't like that, turn back now. Not really sure on the main couples for many reasons so requests are welcome. Possible main pairings are KaZe, ZeKa, KanaYukiZero. For side pairings, the possibilities are endless.**

**Constructive criticism gratefully accepted. No flames though :) Btw. I don't have a beta but i tried my best.**

* * *

Many hurried and frantic footsteps were heard through the Kuran mansion as they tried to catch up to the almost blurred speeds of one particularly angry pureblood. If they weren't the closest friends and advisors said pureblood had, they would have already cowered in fear or simply fled the scene altogether. The group had just returned from an exceptionally aggravating meeting and they were all now on edge.

Their leader, Kaname Kuran, had presented an air of total composure, though as soon as he entered his home, it was no longer necessary…

* * *

So many years he had been there for her. Watching her, guarding his sweet angel with all his effort. Letting her live the life of a human in Cross Academy. Doing his best to keep her happy.

'… And one business call. Three damned days that I was gone! That blasted coward dared to take her away!' Kaname fought back the impending headache as he entered his room, offering a curt dismissal to his many followers. They quickly left his side, knowing better than to disturb the furious pureblood any more than they had.

Kaname walked to look out his large windows, trying his best not to destroy everything around him. He laid a closed fist on the window and leaned his forehead into it, releasing an exasperated sigh. He needed to calm down, think this through.

'The bastard came with no possible warning. There's no way we could've known…None the less, I was careless' A sudden gleam in the corner of his eye, interrupted his musings. Kaname made no move, but glanced to the side, out the window. What he saw brought a perplexed expression to his face. There, on the windowsill, sat a small lamp. It seemed old and dull, with a tattered note attached to its side. The only new element about it was a very small, shiny bow that rested on the other side of the lamp.

Kaname slowly opened the window and picked up the small object, parting the dusty note from it and holding it with in between two slim fingers. Looking closer at it, he noted that it was clearly ripped at the bottom. He blew on it softly so he could make out the elegant words written on it.

_Instructions:_

_Rub the lamp_

_Make three wishes_

Kaname stared back at the lamp in disbelief. 'Hmph, How foolish.' The brunette scoffed as he set the lamp and note on his desk, with every intention of throwing them away as soon as possible. He had heard the stories of genies and they were interesting, when he was a kid. But to expect a pureblood with as many years as him to ever believe in such a thing was absurd. Whoever was responsible for this was in for a beating. Kaname smirked… Yeah, he could really use that now. He needed to relieve some stress.

He took a seat in front of the large desk and leaned back in his seat. He needed to find Rido and get his beloved Yuki back, no matter what the cost. ' Though I'm sure my fool of an uncle won't harm her, its still too big of a risk' Kaname opened his eyes with as sigh, diverting his glance to the small object on the desk. He leaned forward and picked the lamp up again, staring at it quietly.

"It would be nice wouldn't it? To have those wishes come true that easily." Kaname whispered to himself as he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb on the lamp's side. The pureblood heaved yet another sigh and put the lamp down once more.

Suddenly a cloud of purple smoke completely clouded his vision and filled his lungs. Kaname coughed wildly and would've stood, had he not heard the oddly enchanting voice that called out to him.

"About time!" An annoyed remark was yelled from in front of him. The smoke soon cleared and Kaname's gaze landed on a pair of glaring lilac eyes. The pureblood's eyes widened considerably. Right in front of him, was the creature whose very existence he'd never believed in? A real genie!

It sat on his desk with its legs and arms crossed. The beautiful silver-haired creature was dressed in long, purple baggy pants and a long-sleeved lavender shirt. A tattoo that signified its powers was placed on the side of its neck. It wore one golden earring on one ear and two on the other. Kaname calmly looked down a bit, to see golden colored shoes that were pointed at the toes.

"Enjoying the view?" Kaname's eyes snapped back up to look into the glaring violet orbs. The creature didn't seem to like him that much, if the angry tone and frown were anything to go by.

He couldn't believe it! He'd actually been assigned to a vampire! The very creatures that never even believed in his existence! No genie had ever served a vampire; and this one seemed to be of the most powerful kind. 'Damn it! This isn't good at all…'

Genies only appeared to those who really needed either help or to be punished, to the genie's discretion. Most genies would help its master, but this one had lived far too long and was much too powerful to go by every rule. He inwardly smirked at the thought. 'Much to powerful…'

Honestly, vampires disgusted him, drinking the blood of humans. 'Though I can't really judge…considering what I eat.' He stared at the pureblood

After a moment of silence, the genie sighed.

"My name is Zero Kiryu. You are my master, Kaname. What is it you desire?"

* * *

**I've had this ready for such a long time and have been dying to post it here! *Sighs* I feel so bad for not updating my other stories in so long… But rest assured they will be continued! **

**So I'll stop my stupid ranting here and thank everyone who read this, the first chapter of ~~As You Wish~~ :D Hope you liked! R & R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, never have, never will.**

**Warnings: This is a yaoi story. If you don't like that, turn back now. Not really sure on the main couples for many reasons so requests are welcome. Possible main pairings are KaZe, ZeKa, KanaYukiZero. For side pairings, the possibilities are endless.**

**Constructive criticism gratefully accepted. No flames though :) Btw. I don't have a beta but i tried my best.**

* * *

**The next day**

"Kaname-sama, we have received many tips on the whereabouts of Rido Kuran… Too many to be exact." Takuma stated the unpleasant truth as he stifled a yawn. They all seemed a bit worn, seeing as the pureblood's ever changing moods had kept them up quite efficiently. Several members of his inner circle had even overheard the pureblood talking to himself on more than one occasion.

Safe to say they were worried about their president, and if working hard to get Yuki back would help, they were more than willing. All the nobles were very aware of the pureblood's affections for the prefect, even though most of them didn't' understand and quite a few resented her for it. What they were even more puzzled by was what Rido Kuran wanted with the girl.

Their leader had mentioned something about it being simply to spite him, but the more rambunctious of the night class students still wondered if their was something deeper going on. "There was a stunning amount of reports on him being seen with a petit, brown-haired, female human. They got more varied and… specific from there. You'd think he'd be trying as hard as he could to keep his movements secret-"

"He is" Kaname interrupted for a moment "The more dead ends we look into, the further our real target escapes." Kaname sighed, "Tell me some of the sightings"

The pureblood glanced from noble to noble, his followers recalling all the pointless goose chases in detail. 'Of course it would be difficult… Once he gets his claws into something, he doesn't let go easily. ' Kaname almost winced at his own thoughts. He then raised a hand, motioning for them to cease. "That is all. Thank you, but it's best if you all return to your dorms now."

As soon as he said that, his office emptied of all other occupants, all but one that is.

"You know, you could just wish for this Yuki girl to be here and poof," Zero emphasized that with a motion of his hands, "Here she'll be!"

Kaname just shot him a blank look. "You are not necessary, like I've told you many times." He scoffed "To think a pureblood such as myself would ever seek help from such an improbable creature"

"Trust me, I would never help you out of my own will! It's not for me to choose who needs me-" "I don't nee-"

"Whatever!" Zero interrupted Kaname's calm reply with yet another frustrated scream. "I am yours until the last wish is granted! So if you say you don't need me then just waste those three and we'll never see each other again!"

Kaname simply brought a hand up to gesture a one, "First, lower your voice. People are likely to hear you." He raised another finger as Zero glared at him in silence "Second, if I _were_ to use you, why on earth would I waste these wishes?"

The genie glared even more as he mockingly raises a finger to symbolize a 1, just like the pureblood had.

"First, fuck you…" He rose the second as the pureblood's eyes narrowed at the disrespect.

"Second, no one other than my master can hear or see me. The most they'd hear would be a psycho arguing with himself, so I can yell all I want!" He raised his voice more with each word to emphasize the last part.

The pureblood was now fully irritated, it had been two hours since the day classes had started and even though he would rather sleep right now, he needed to go see the chairman. He sighed 'I'll let that go for now…' Straightening from his spot leaning on his desk he addressed the genie.

"I have some business to attend to, so stay put" This made Zero's eyes widen "Where are you going?! It's not classes right? The time's not right for that so it must be somewhere else. Why can't I go?! This place is really boring!" The genie started following Kaname out of the room when the pureblood turned around stiffly.

"Sit! Stay!" Kaname gave the prompt orders with swift motions of his fore finger as he looked at Zero for only a moment more. He then turned and began walking, all too elegantly, out of his large room. Zero, on the other hand, was visibly fuming, "I am not a fucking dog, Kuran! You can't order-" He was cut off by the pureblood, only barely hiding how annoyed he was.

" 'You are my master, Kaname', Is that _not_ what you said? If it is, then kindly do as I say and stay in this room. " Kaname raised his hands in yet another signal for emphasis. "Do not talk to anyone. Do not touch anything unnecessarily. Do not interfere in any and all business matters. " Kaname smirked as his eyes inspected the genie's now glowing purple eyes. "There are many things to entertain yourself with in the dorms. When I have something to wish for, you'll be the first to know. "

He then turned to leave the room but Zero's calm voice halted him.

"Oh, I already know…. Yuki Kuran. Or should I still say Cross? … Either way, don't underestimate me, Kuran." The pureblood let a glare spread across his face for a moment, but didn't turn back. "Stay", was all he said before he left the room.

Zero sighed and watched the door close with a pout clear on his face. After a while of fiddling with papers and lying on the floor, trying his best to find excitement in the extravagant but exceedingly white ceiling, the genie heard a pair of footsteps outside the door. The genie smiled as he whispered "Things to entertain myself with, huh?"

* * *

"But Takuma, we need to do something!" Aidou yelled as the vice president continued ushering him and his all-too-eager cousin back to their dorm room. He'd been caught researching in the library and was now forcefully on his way back to his room, though the blond never let go of the large folder of information he'd managed to grab on his way out.

"Your work has been much appreciated but you both heard Kaname, he wants us all to rest!"

"Yeah, Hanabusa…" Akatsuki spoke as covered his mouth releasing a loud yawn. The smaller blond pouted as his cousin grabbed the papers from his hands. "And we're of no use if we are tired. Anyways we have school tomorrow. I'm sure Kaname-sama will be pretty angry if we fall asleep in class." He tried to voice any and all reasons to just go to bed.

"Kain is right!" Takuma spoke as they turned a corner, but a loud, unusually chipper voice led them to complete halt. "Hey guys!"

All three aristocrats held surprised or confused expressions. They all new that voice, but none had heard it in such a… hipper way. Their heads turned to see a bright beautiful grin, it's owner running to them excitedly. It was Aidou who spoke first, though not much as the person reached them. "Uhm... Are you okay?"

* * *

"I've alerted many of my allies as to our predicament. They'll all be keeping an eye out for Rido Kuran and will contact me the very moment they get something. Quite a few hunters are already on the search as well." Kaien Cross spoke from behind his desk as he rested his head on intertwined fingers.

Wine orbs narrowed suspiciously in his direction. "Are you sure we can trust them?" Kaien simply nodded

"Yes, these allies are in no way, easy to manipulate and I've known them for a very long time. As for the hunters, they are some of my most trusted friends, whom willingly volunteered in the search for my daughter. Of course, they believe Rido's purpose in taking her is linked to a plan he and by extension, the Kurans, have against me. Even though the thought is preposterous, they still suspect you highly of helping him."

At the intensified look of rage on Kaname's face Cross added, "All I'm saying is that it's best for you not to raise suspicion. They're watching you closely as well so leaving the Academy is out of the question, seeing as that would take all the useful attention off Rido Kuran and onto you, which is-"

"Exactly what he wants…" Kaname finished for the chairman. He'd already thought about this quite a few times. The pureblood had sent many connections he had to look too, since he very well couldn't just drop everything and go.

The night class wouldn't last very long without him keeping them in line. After all, when he got his darling Yuki back, he wanted her home to be unchanged. It was all for her. The fact that he did so much to keep this school up and running, so that she would have a safe and stable place to look back on and call home… For now.

"I understand. I've already informed you on what we have so far, so I'll be returning to the moon dorms now." Cross smiled at that.

"Okay. Have a good rest then, Kaname."

* * *

**Zero's POV**

"Of course I'm okay! Am I not acting okay, because I most certainly am!..." I received no reply to that, though admittedly I was a bit overexcited to be finally interacting with someone other than that bastard pureblood. Seeing as it had been months since I had actual company. Though the person I 'took over' probably doesn't usually act this way. I took their silence as an urge to continue.

"So, what cha doooin'?" I grinned widely at the dropped jaws and shocked expressions I received from the three vampires. I adore getting these kinds of reactions!

Again, the shorter blond was the first one to speak. My guess is that he saw an opportunity that distracted him from his friend's odd behavior. "Oh! We were researching for Kaname-sama!" He quickly snatched a large folder from the tall guy with light-orange hair.

"Don't you agree we should do our best now?! Since you're so excited, I take it you could help?" The blond continued hopefully, while shoving the large folders my way. At this, the only one whose name I'd ever caught before snapped out of his daze.

"Of course not, Hanabusa! Go back to you room! You too, Akatsuki!" He turned to both of them when he said their names, so that clears that up. Though he turned a slightly narrowed gaze to me that almost made me flinch. "What's going on, Senri? I thought you were in our room."

I grinned even more 'Ah my name is Senri, huh? ' "I have a cool name… I was on my way to accompany you, Takuma. And of course I'll help Hanabusa! " They gave me an odd look, 'Admitedly, I hadn't meant to actually say that first part'

They seemed to react quickly though "Yes! See Takuma! Senri's on board!" Aidou said that but Takuma shot him a look that made him quiet down with a pout. Again, Takuma's head took a sharp turn my way. "Stop it Senri! Where did you get all this energy from anyways? Weren't you the one who said you wanted to rest?"

My smile turned into a frown in about a second. This guy was asking too many questions. I glared at him easily. My somewhat…. Volatile temper being unleashed.

"If you don't want my company you should just say so! Not bombard me with stupid questions!" The three of them looked extremely shocked as Hanabusa and Akatsuki quickly looked at Takuma to see his reaction for some reason.

Said blonde seemed taken aback, if his wide-open mouth and slightly saddened (more surprised) expression was anything to go by. "I-I'm sorry, Senri. I really didn't mean it that way…"

As if on cue, we heard the sound of the door opening downstairs. We all sensed who it was, though I did for another reason than the other three who accompanied me. My eyes widened. I knew that as my master, he'd sense me as soon as he saw Senri. So I reluctantly got out of this guy and phased back into our room.

**OUT OF ZERO'S POV**

Senri's eyes glowed purple for a moment as he blinked once or twice while the other nobles silently looked in the direction the pureblood was coming from. They listened to each step as Kaname made his way up calmly. When Senri snapped out of his confusion he looked back to his friends.

"We should go to sleep now…" He mumbled as he shifted an expressionless face to the hallway and walked off, leaving the three others quite confused. Kain and Aidou stepped aside giving him curious looks as Senri passed between them.

"I thought I told you all to go rest." The stern voice made all three heads snap to the front again to see Kaname Kuran standing in front of them, shooting a questioning look at the three wide-eyed nobles. There were murmurs of "Sorry Kaname-sama"s and "We're going now"s as they walked to their respective rooms.

Kaname sighed and continued on his way. Once he walked inside his dorm room, he was greeted by the sight of his genie calmly reading on of the books from a shelf in his room. The pureblood smirked "That's a good boy"

Zero twitched and glared up at him as he threw the book to he ground. "Suck it Kuran, I'm going to bed!" 'Tch, so much for good impressions. That pureblood sure knows how to ruin my mood!' Zero thought this as a cloud of lavender smoke enveloped him and returned into the small lamp that sat on Kaname's desk.

Kaname laughed a bit at the easily flustered genie, ignoring what it had said as he walked to the bathroom for a short shower. 'He is quite entertaining… But if I am to use him, he must be disciplined…' He calmly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside with a sigh as he looked into the mirror of the bathroom, placing his hands on the counter. This thought brought a smile to his face, and an intention to his eyes.

"And soon too…"

* * *

**Well this was an oddly neccesary chapter, even though a lot of it probably seemed useless xD I mentioned a lot of things in her that we'll be subtly refrencing later on.. SO I hope you like and are planning on telling me your thoughts on it! Here's some questions for you guys to think about xP Why was Zero sent to Kaname? How did Zero know about Kaname's past? When will Kana learn about Zero's? And When will Zero Learn to control that temper!?**

**Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
